REMUS LUPIN AMA A HELEN NICKED: ¿QUÉ HUBIERA PASAD
by KaicuDumb
Summary: ¿Te gusta MDUL? Vente para acá. Tú tienes ahora la palabra. Escribiré sobre lo que TÚ me digas.
1. Tinta plateada y enamorada

¡Hola, Harrypottérfilos! (Vaya, este saludo es ya una costumbre).

**IMPORTANTÍSIMA ADVERTENCIA A LA PRESENTE EDICI"N:** Antes de aventurarte, posible futuro lector, a leer esta historia, que no sé por qué te ha interesado (el título es bastante enigmático, eso no lo puedo discutir), debo advertirte que no la entenderás en absoluto si no lees con anterioridad "Memorias de un licántropo", mi primer y mejor relato, que podrás encontrar pinchando sobre mi enlace de autor, es decir, picar en "KaicuDumb" al lado del título de mi "fic", o arriba mismo de esta página que estás leyendo ahora mismo. Te animo a hacerlo, pues te gustará y te divertirás. Luego pásate por aquí, donde podrás completar tu información sobre MDUL.

**IMPORTANTÍSIMAS INSTRUCCIONES:** ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Bueno, me decidí a escribir "Remus Lupin ama a Helen Nicked; ¿qué hubiera pasado si...?" porque sí, sin más. Estaba pensando en vosotros, mis queridos lectores y amigos, que me habéis aceptado de una manera que hace tiempo ni imaginaba posible. Además, éste es un regalito por el inmenso privilegio que para mí y para MDUL ha supuesto alcanzar los 100 "reviews". Gracias a todos.

Se me ocurrió la idea de escribir "Remus Lupin ama a Helen Nicked; ¿qué hubiera pasado si...?" en un momento bastante extraño: estaba escribiendo el argumento del Cid –momento bastante inusual, ¿no?–, aunque tenía puesta la banda sonora de la famosa película "Moulin Rouge" (que para quien quiera conocerme mejor es mi película favorita), y creo que eso fue exactamente lo que motivó que mi mente sobrevolara otros muy distintos derroteros.

"Remus Lupin ama a Helen Nicked; ¿qué hubiera pasado si...?" ha nacido con un único motivo: satisfacerte A TI. Sí, a ti, quien quiera que seas, cualesquiera que sean tus ideas, siempre y cuando hayas leído MDUL y tengas alguna sugerencia original. Pero vayamos por partes.

1) ¿Qué es "Remus Lupin ama a Helen Nicked; ¿qué hubiera pasado si...?"? Esto no es un relato. Tomadlo sólo como un "fic". Las escenas que se mostrarán en los distintos capítulos serán viñetas inconexas, que no estarán sujetas a ningún tipo de cronología ni responderán a un argumento definido; bueno, sí a uno: el de MDUL.

2) ¿Qué se va a escribir en "Remus Lupin ama a Helen Nicked; ¿qué hubiera pasado si...?"? En este "fic" se colgarán diversas escenas breves (no superarán nunca las cinco páginas en formato de "Microsoft") que servirán para completar el argumento de MDUL. En este relato –MDUL me refiero– no puedo escribirlo, porque resultaría pesado y aburrido, como espero que comprendáis. Así que aprovecho este relato alternativo para colgar todas aquellas escenas que no han aparecido, o aquellas escenas que os gustaría ver y no aparecen, o realidades alternativas... Vosotros, los lectores, tenéis la palabra.

3) ¿Cómo tenéis la palabra? Muy sencillo. ¡Opinando! Ahora voy a colgar una sugerencia de "Helen Nicked" (ya sabéis, mi amiga que inspira al personaje). Vosotros podéis dejar "reviews" y decirme qué os gustaría que escribiera, pero siempre y cuando tenga que ver con el argumento definido de MDUL. Es decir, ella ha optado por hacerme escribir una escena que se supone hubo de ocurrir, pero que no escribí. Le ha gustado averiguar qué habría pasado, ¡y en eso consiste "Remus Lupin ama a Helen Nicked; ¿qué hubiera pasado si...?"! Es la interacción máxima entre autor y lector, y más aún, ¡entre relato y lector! Espero por tanto vuestros "reviews" con vuestras sugerencias, aunque también espero que me comentéis cada una de las escenas, pues para mí, como ya sabéis y hasta el momento lo habéis hecho genial, me encanta saber vuestra opinión, y cada escena es diferente y particular, y me gustaría saber qué es lo que más os ha gustado de cada una. Pero también opinad sobre qué queréis saber o sobre qué queréis que figure una escena. En vuestras manos lo dejo. ¡Ah! No comenzaré escribiendo las ideas primeras que reciba en los primeros "reviews", sino las que me parezcan más interesantes y originales y, por tanto, me inspiren más. Espero que os lo curréis.

4) ¿Qué pasa si después de este rollo no me he enterado de nada? Si después de toda esta larga explicación no te has quedado muy enterado del funcionamiento de "Remus Lupin ama a Helen Nicked; ¿qué hubiera pasado si...?" ¡no pasa nada! Dímelo poniéndote en contacto conmigo e intentaré explicártelo de nuevo. No obstante, no hay nada mejor como la práctica.

Espero que os guste mi regalo de agradecimiento por esos 100 "reviews". Vuestros "reviews" y vuestra participación y ánimo son mi mejor regalo. Muchas gracias.

Quique.

(Nota del autor: Esta primera escena, como he dicho, es idea de HELEN NICKED LUPIN, a quien le pareció conveniente preguntarme qué pasó después de que Helen en el capítulo X ("La Orden del Fénix") le entregara a Remus aquel hermoso poema en que revelaba sus sentimientos. Quiso saber si Remus hizo algo o le dijo cualquier cosa. ¿Veis?, así podéis participar. ¡Vosotros tenéis la decisión! Esto es lo que pasó, Helen Nicked Lupin).

**ESCENA N.º 1 (TINTA PLATEADA Y ENAMORADA)**

Remus terminó de leer el hermoso poema que le había escrito Helen en la intimidad del hogar, y sintió como una feliz lágrima le resbalaba por la cara, a pesar de que él no era muy dado a esas demostraciones sentimentales. «_Enseguida me paso por la orden para cuidarte las heridas. Te quiero mucho. __Helen Nicked_», leyó.

Se guardó el pergamino en el bolsillo de la túnica, aún rezumando en el interior de su cabeza las bellas palabras pronunciadas, escritas en el papel.

«Pronto vendría», pensó. «Tengo que hacerle algo. ¡Yo también debo escribirle algo!»

Rebuscó en la sala común de la orden en busca de papel y pluma, pero no los encontró. «Pronto estará aquí para curarme las heridas.» Se intranquilizó.

Se detuvo. Pero ¿qué le iba a escribir? A él no se le daba muy bien eso de demostrar su afecto, ¡y menos de ponerlo por escrito con palabras bonitas! Pensó que era un insensible y una persona fría. Sonrió. Él sabía que eso no era así, pero le costaba abrirse. Haría un esfuerzo. Helen lo había hecho.

Cogió su varita y la apuntó hacia la mesa. ¿Qué estaba dispuesto a hacer? Susurró una tierna palabra y de su varita salieron miles de estrellas y un haz de intensa luz. Las paredes se habían teñido de rojo intenso, y el suelo estaba mullido como la hierba del campo, con una suave lámina aterciopelada. Sonrió.

Aún podía hacer más... Pero ¿qué? Pensó.

Apuntó de nuevo su varita al frente, en dirección a la chimenea, y encima de la repisa de ésta, en letras refulgentes, aparecieron con un baño de luz plateada las palabras: "¡Qué bella es la vida, ahora que tú estás conmigo!"

Lo miró todo y le pareció maravilloso. Le conmovió, y creyó que Helen se desmayaría al verlo. Fue a sentarse en el sofá a esperarla cuando tropezó con algo. Vio que era un pergamino estrujado... Sonrió.

Lo alisó. Eran las típicas tonterías de Sirius. Le dio un golpe con la varita y las letras y los dibujos de tinta se borraron con la sencillez de un brillo mágico. Apuntó su varita al pergamino y escribió como si tuviera una pluma entre los dedos. Miró el pergamino con un extraño brillo plateado en la cara y sonrió. Se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

Con el rugido de la chimenea apareció Helen, que sonreía tontamente, mirando el suelo. Agachando la cabeza pasó al interior. Al poner un pie sobre el mullido suelo, levantó los ojos lentamente. Vio a Remus en el centro de la habitación, apoyado en el sofá, y se quedó sin palabras. Miró a su alrededor, acarició las rojas rosas de pétalos quebrados que colgaban de las paredes cual enredaderas. Rozó las paredes de apasionado marfil, y sus yemas se quedaron bañadas en un esmalte de purpurina. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y sus ojos se iluminaron con la luz del mensaje inscrito en la chimenea.

Una lágrima en sus ojos. Una sonrisa en su corazón.

–Remus... –susurró.

–Chist. –Se puso un dedo en los labios y se acercó–. No digas nada. Disfruta con el momento.

–Pero, Remus...

–Te amo, Helen –le susurró al oído.

Ella se volvió sonriéndole. Él le dejó en la mano el pergamino doblado y ella puso cara de confusión. Se apartó unos pasos y lo abrió tranquilamente. Su rostro se iluminó con un brillo plateado. Se puso a llorar.

–Oh, ¡cuánto te quiero, Remus Lupin! –exclamó, abalanzándose hacia él para abrazarlo.

El pergamino, como una pluma que ondea al caer, llegó al aterciopelado suelo cayendo despacio. En su interior, en letras plateadas y luminosas, escrito con letra clara y firme: "Remus Lupin ama a Helen Nicked", inscrito en un corazón.

Su beso se prolongó por no supieron cuánto tiempo.

Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros "reviews" con vuestra opinión acerca de esta escena que, como sabéis, no figuraba en el relato oficial de MDUL. Pero también espero que, juntamente a esa opinión, me digáis qué escenas os gustaría ver, que se supone que hayan sucedido pero por cuestiones de limitación no figuran. Os estoy esperando. Hasta muy pronto (antes de lo que imagináis).


	2. Lunático, Cornamenta, Canuto y Colagusan...

¡Hola! He aquí que continúo este "fic" con otro interesante capítulo que espero que os amenice y os ayude a comprender un poco mejor la idiosincrasia de "Memorias de un licántropo". Gracias por haber leído este "fic" los que lo habéis hecho y en confiar en este regalito por los 100 "reviews". Ya vamos caminito de los 200 ("¡Magnífico!", habría dicho el adorable señor Nicked), y de seguro os tendré guardada otra sorpresa.

He preferido, para no distenderme mucho, no responder aquí los "reviews" que me dejéis, sino hacerlo en una visión general en el capítulo nuevo que deje de MDUL. Sólo un único apunte mencionaré, algo que, si no me equivoco, me escribió Elena, ahora Liana Lupin: No voy a descuidar MDUL por tener abiertos este y otros nuevos frentes. Ten en cuenta que MDUL es mi prioridad, y que siempre estaré escribiendo sobre ello. Es más, donde más inspiración tengo es en MDUL, y os quede claro que voy 30 capítulos por delante de vosotros, que se dice pronto.

POR CIERTO, sólo una persona (Leonita) me ha dejado una sugerencia. ¿Acaso estáis apagados? Ya debéis saber que este "fic" no funciona si no ponéis de vuestra parte.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**ESCENA N.º 2 (LUNÁTICO, CORNAMENTA, CANUTO Y COLAGUSANO)**

(Nota del autor: Esta escena está inspirada en la idea original de Ana (Leonita), quien ha querido saber cómo fue el primer encuentro entre los Merodeadores. En verdad, se agradece esta sugerencia, porque en MDUL no recuerdo ahora mismo quién, pero alguien me dejó un "review" en el que me decía que podría haberlo explicado un poco. Sí, es cierto. Si puedo resarcirme con esta escena, espero que me lo perdonéis. Aquí tenéis cómo se conocieron los Merodeadores).

Remus bajó la larga escalera de mármol pasando su sudada mano por la balaustrada. El corazón le latía tan intensamente como en pocas veces lo había sentido así: sólo las noches en que la luna llena se alzaba portentosa sobre el cielo negro; sus músculo, cambiantes, necesitaban más oxígeno, y su diminuto corazón, cual motor humano, lo impulsaba a una fuerza inimaginable.

Se detuvo en el inmenso vestíbulo de piedra. Un minuto más tarde no le parecería tan grande cuando lo viera repleto de chiquillos chillones y muchachitas presumidas: magos y brujas, sus compañeros.

McGonagall, tocada con un sombrero de ala ancha, le dio un cariñoso golpe a Remus en la cabeza y le sonrió.

–Buenas noches –le dijo–. ¿Nervioso? –Remus, cabizbajo, asintió–. Es normal. Aunque no te preocupes, pues ahora verás aparecer una caterva de magos aprendices con los que te llevarás muy bien. Créeme. Comprendo que es difícil estar aquí de antes, y no haberlos conocido en el tren, pero ellos ni siquiera se acordarán, ya verás.

Remus la miró, vacilante. Aquella noche le temblaban las piernas y el pulso. Sus ojos dorados brillaban atemorizados. Su mentón lampiño se estremecía por un nerviosismo incontenible.

–Profesora... –dijo Remus, en voz apenas audible.

–¿Sí, Lupin? –preguntó, abriendo exageradamente los ojos.

–Yo... Esto... –Se le escapó una sonrisita traicionera–. ¿Sabe usted en qué casa tengo más posibilidades de caer?

McGonagall sintió una gran conmiseración por el muchacho. Se encogió de hombros, aunque de haber sido por ella le hubiera ahorrado el mal trago y lo hubiera conducido a la casa que a ella le hubiera placido, pero aquellas no eran las normas. Y la profesora McGonagall era muy estricta; Remus pronto lo averiguaría, aunque para con éste sintiera un cariño especial. Fue a decirle algo, unas palabras de ánimo, algún consejo, pero un abismo de pasos ensordeció su vacilación.

Con un enorme faro en la mano, Rubeus Hagrid, el guardabosques, subió las escalinatas al castillo; lo seguía una ingente cantidad de chicos alborotadores, todos vestidos con la misma túnica que él: negra, con capucha, y el emblema de la escuela Hogwarts.

–Ya están aquí –dijo Hagrid con su voz portentosa, similar a un trueno.

–Estupendo –dijo la profesora dando una palmada–. ¡Seguidme!

Y todos los chicos se arremolinaron a sus espaldas. Remus iba el primero, junto a un chico apocado que hizo a Remus mucha gracia; al menos había alguien que estaba incluso más nervioso que él, si acaso aquello era posible.

Las puertas de dorado revestimiento se abrieron sin rechinar, de manera limpia, y McGonagall y los alumnos de nuevo ingreso accedieron al Gran Comedor. Los alumnos mayores ya habían llegado, pues Remus vio un grupo enorme de gorros puntiagudos distribuidos en cuatro grandes mesas.

McGonagall se detuvo en los escalones y, a una señal que hizo con el pergamino, los alumnos se fueron arremolinando a su alrededor. Remus observó con detenimiento la mesa de los profesores, y Dumbledore lo sonrió. Aquello lo animó de una forma inimaginable, y no supo por qué, asintió al anciano mago, como si aceptara el sabio designio del Sombrero Seleccionador.

McGonagall se subió sobre un alto escabel para que se la pudiera ver mejor. A su lado, un sombrero hondo y maltratado, que a Remus casi provocó ganas de reír. Pero en un momento, casi imperceptiblemente, el sombrero se movió y las costuras que tenía asemejaron boca y ojos.

McGonagall carraspeó:

–Os iré llamando uno a uno y vendréis aquí. –Señaló el taburete sobre el que estaba el sombrero ajado–. Os pondré el sombrero sobre la cabeza y... seréis seleccionados para una casa, a saber, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y... Slytherin. –Echó un vistazo al pergamino–. Alley, Wendy.

Una chica de pelo rubio y aspecto asustadizo subió lentamente los escalones. Se dejó que McGonagall le pusiera el sombrero sobre la cabeza y éste meditó, poniendo caras al expectante auditorio de alumnos.

–¡Hufflepuff! –gritó finalmente el sombrero, y Wendy salió corriendo muy contenta.

–Baldwin, Paul –llamó McGonagall.

–Yo espero no caer en Slytherin –dijo un chico de pelo oscuro y lacio, de sonrisa radiante y despierta, de ojos llamativos y traviesos, a otro joven de pelo enmarañado y grandes gafas redondas–. Mis padres estuvieron en Slytherin. Mi hermano estuvo en Slytherin. ¡Toda mi familia estuvo en esa casa!, pero yo no quiero...

Remus, tanteando la situación, estuvo tentado de hacer algún comentario, desterrar su timidez y producir una conversación de lo más normal. Pero para cuando fue a abrir la boca, McGonagall gritó:

–¡Black, Sirius!

Y el chico de pelo lacio salió corriendo. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el taburete y el joven de gafas redondas levantó los dedos pulgares en señal de ánimo antes de que el sombrero cayera sobre sus ojos. Éste puso cara de pensar, pero finalmente sentenció:

–¡Gryffindor!

Una salva de aplausos en la mesa escarlata dio la bienvenida al recién llegado. Remus no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidiar por él. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta verlo sentarse en la mesa, donde un par de chicos altos y de hombros anchos le dieron un par de golpes en la espalda.

Cuando fue a volver los ojos a la escena que se desarrollaba entre nervios sobre el taburete, sus ojos fueron a cruzarse con la oscura mirada acristalada de una chica que le sonrió con perlas de brillante marfil. Arrugó el ceño, volviéndose lentamente, confuso, extrañado. Había tenido la sensación de que aquella chica lo llevaba observando un rato.

–¡Lupin, Remus!

El chico sintió un vuelco en el corazón cuando escuchó a McGonagall sentenciar su nombre. Con paso vacilante apartó a unos cuantos chicos y subió despacio los escalones, su último reducto antes de alcanzar el sombrero, que a aquella distancia parecía temible. Le entraron ganas de echar a correr, pero pensó que hubiera sido vergonzoso; y Dumbledore estaba allí. Dumbledore... que tanto lo apoyaba.

Se sentó en el taburete, y McGonagall descendió lentamente el sombrero sobre su cabeza. Remus veía su ala caída bajar despacio, y sintió miedo. El Gran Comedor había desaparecido, y todo era oscuridad.

–¡Oh, claro! –gritó el sombrero con emoción no más se lo hubo puesto–. ¡¡¡Gryffindor!!!

Una marea de aplausos recorría el comedor cuando Remus pudo volver a ver su alrededor. Se bajó de un salto del asiento y fue corriendo hasta la mesa del extremo, donde los leones lo recibieron alzando las copas y brindando por el nuevo alumno. Estrechó algunas manos y sonrió sendas veces antes de poder sentarse en el banco. Volvió el rostro a la mesa de los profesores y vio sonreír a Dumbledore con una risa clara que no le había visto nunca.

–Me llamo Sirius Black. –Le alargó una mano blancuzca el chico en que se había fijado Remus antes–. ¿Y tú?

–Remus... Remus Lupin –respondió–. Encantado.

–Yo soy Frank Longbottom –comentó a su lado un chico de aspecto delgado y pelo corto–. ¿Qué tal?

–Bien, bien –respondió Remus, más tranquilo–. ¡Feliz de estar en Gryffindor! Era lo que Dumbledore quería.

–¿Conoces a Dumbledore? –preguntó Sirius–. ¡Ahí va! Ya sabemos quién nos va a conseguir las respuestas a los exámenes –comentó en clave de humor a Longbottom.

Remus rió. Era la primera vez que estaba con chicos de su edad, pues hasta entonces su padre no lo había dejado salir de casa. Alguien pasó a su lado, en el pasillo entre mesa y mesa, y Remus vio cómo la chica de antes lo miraba con ojos grises y empañados mientras caminaba sin efusividad hasta la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde la aguardaban gritando jubilosos.

Se sentó al lado de Frank el chico apocado que antes había acompañado a Remus hasta el Gran Comedor.

–Potter, James –llamó la profesora McGonagall.

–Callad. –Los chistó Sirius–. Lo he conocido en el tren y quiero saber en qué casa cae.

–Hum... –pronunció el sombrero–. ¡Gryffindor!

–¡Bien! –exclamó Sirius, saltando y poniéndose en pie sobre su asiento. Muchos chicos de cursos superiores lo imitaron, aunque el prefecto los reprendió–. ¡Tenemos a Potter! –Le chocó la mano cuando hubo llegado a su lado–. Bien hecho, colega. Mira, te voy a presentar a unos amigos: éste es Remus Lupin. –«Amigos...» La palabra reverberó en la mente de Remus y sonrió. «Amigo...» Era la primera vez que lo llamaban así; era la primera vez que escuchaba esa palabra que no saliera de sus propios labios–. Y éste de aquí Frank Longbottom.

–Yo soy Peter Pettigrew –dijo una voz lamentable y pobre a su lado–. Soy nuevo.

Remus lo miró con aspecto de conmiseración. «¡Lástima!», pensó. «Ciertamente lo tiene que estar pasando mal. Yo también sé qué es ser nuevo en un lugar extraño...» El licántropo le extendió la mano y Peter se la quedó mirando con miedo.

–Soy Remus –se presentó el muchacho con un tono de voz que denotaba sencillez y amabilidad–. Encantado.

Peter levantó con miedo la suya y la estrechó con el chico lentamente. Al hacerlo, una sonrisa se plasmó en sus labios como un signo horroroso y grotesco, una mueca brujeril de antagonista de cuento de hadas.

Cuando la selección hubo acabado, Dumbledore ofreció su habitual discurso y aparecieron los numerosos manjares, Sirius levantó su copa con teatralidad.

–Bien –dijo carraspeando–, cinco chicos gryffindors somos. ¡Brindemos! ¡Por el amor!

–¡Por la amistad! –Entrechocó su dorada copa Remus con la de Sirius.

–¡Por el éxito! –propuso Pettigrew con temor.

–Por un futuro mejor –dijo James, pero se arrepintió:– ¡Qué diantre! ¡Por el amor! Estoy contigo, Sirius.

–Y por nosotros –cerró el brindis Frank.

Y todas las copas se chocaron unas a otras. El zumo de calabaza de ellas medio les salpicó, pero aquello había supuesto un tácito acuerdo entre los cinco varones gryffindors. No obstante, el grupo quedaría reducido poco más tarde cuando, pronto, Frank se enamorara de Alice Jackson y pasara gran parte del tiempo libre con ella; entonces quedaron cuatro, y surgieron los Merodeadores de Hogwarts.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí. Ya me dejaréis vuestra opinión en los "reviews", espero. Aunque también aguardo con impaciencia más sugerencias. Sólo tengo una más, de Helen Nicked Lupin (que me parece genial), pero espero tener más para tener donde elegir. Sólo tenéis que decirme qué escena no vista en MDUL os gustaría que relatara con mayor detenimiento. ¡Hay cientos de ellas!, sólo hay que pensar un poco y opinar.

Un saludo muy grande para todos aquellos que lean este saludo, pues eso significa que me habéis leído y lo agradezco. Se despide Quique (KaicuDumb: que podéis encontrar en ).

¡Hasta pronto!


	3. Sueños de caprichosa colegiala

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal la semanita? Apretada, ¿verdad? Bueno, muchas gracias a todos los que habéis leído la escena número dos, pues es de agradecer. Aguardo con impaciencia más sugerencias, pero TIEMPO AL TIEMPO: ¡seguro que se os acaba ocurriendo algo!

Antes que nada, quisiera cooperar con el esfuerzo de una querida amiga y colega, que escribe como los ángeles cantan. Sus "fics" sobre Bellatrix no tienen desperdicio... En efecto, estoy hablando de Joanne Distte, quien ha cooperado en un trabajo soberbio y ha construido una página de las que hacen historia sobre "fanfics". Debo decir que es una página magnífica, e invito a todo el mundo a participar en ella. Os doy la dirección, pues, como he dicho, la página no tiene desperdicio: **http(dos puntos, barra, barra)groups(punto)msn(punto)com(barra)Story-Weavers**

¡Ah! Y ya mismito me podréis encontrar por ella, allí navegando. Ya digo, ¡la página es bonísima! Podéis hacer miles de cosas y, lo más importante (o al menos para mí lo más sabroso), es que se puede interactuar con los autores. Los "reviews" son... ¡geniales!, ¿no?, pero en esta página puedes dejar un mensaje (la forma es prácticamente idéntica que con los "reviews"), con la salvedad de que el autor te puede responder in situ.

Es que es cierto, ¡la página es lo mejor, una caña! Os animo a entrar, que sabéis que yo soy de carácter optimista por naturaleza, pero esta página me transmite muy buenas vibraciones. Y con fanfiction no tuve esas "vibraciones", aunque el resultado es de alucine, y lo que queda...

Supuestamente hoy me quería poner un rato a estudiar Literatura Española Medieval, pero me encuentro desganado. ¿Y sabéis qué? Al igual que Elena a Galega, hoy os voy a contar un episodio de mi vida. Esta mañana, en la facultad, se ha escogido al delegado y subdelegado, cosa que ninguno soy yo, pues no me he presentado. En la secundaria me atraía la idea de ese poder, pero creo que acabé asqueado... Lo cierto es que esas votaciones me han animado mucho, porque la clase está como dividida en dos (¡santo Dios!, y somos dieciséis...), y se han presentado al cargo un miembro de cada "bando". Yo supuestamente pertenezco al más numeroso, pero por cuestiones de geografía del aula y de reuniones privadas. Bueno, la cosa, yendo al grano, es que yo me he abstenido en la votación, y no he votado ni a la chica de mi grupo, ni a la del bando contrario. Creo que era lo justo. (Ha ganado la de mi grupo, pero por mera cuestión numérica). Pero, gracias a esto, la chica del bando contrario me habla más asiduamente que antes, y no sé, me siento bien. Me faltaba entablar una buena conversación con ella para llevarme de maravilla con todos, y me acaba de mandar un mensaje al teléfono móvil. Diréis que estoy tonto, pero a mí me ha hecho ilusión. Soy de sensible corazón después de todo, y no me gustan los malo rollos en clase. ¡Ah! Y soy vocal en la asignatura de Latín. Si en algo tenía que picar al final...

¿A que me he enrollado, eh? Pues se acabó. ¡Vamos al lío! Escena número tres... «¡Magnífico!»

**ESCENA N.º 3 (SUEÑOS DE CAPRICHOSA COLEGIALA)**

(Nota del autor: Esta escena surge de la idea o sugerencia de **Helen Nicked Lupin**, que ya ha dejado dos. ¿Alguien da más? Bien, ella quiere saber cómo se produjeron las visiones de Helen antes de llegar a Hogwarts, en las que soñaba con Remus y por las que supo que hacía algo misterioso en un sauce que, para más inri, era boxeador. Espero que os guste. Y también que dejéis "reviews", pero eso es opcional, aunque para mí fundamental.)

–¡Venga, papá! –exclamó Helen con impaciencia–. Sólo uno más.

–Ya has oído a tu madre –repuso el señor Nicked, igualmente molesto, pues, si de él fuese, se tiraría las horas y horas jugando con su pequeña princesita–. Vamos, a la cama.

–¡Pero no es justo! –replicó Helen–. Aún es temprano. Quiero quedarme un rato más contigo resolviendo anagramas.

La señora Nicked, blandiendo el mandil, entró por la puerta desde la cocina. Se puso las manos en las caderas y Helen la miró suplicante.

–Os habéis tirado toda la santa tarde resolviendo esos crucigramas, ¡por el amor de Rowling! Y son más de las once, jovencita, así que ¡a la cama! Vamos... –la espetó riendo–. Necesitas dormir. ¡A la cama! Ay, esta niña... –comentó en voz baja a su marido mientras la veía subir lentamente la escalera camino de su dormitorio–. No sé qué vamos a hacer cuando se vaya a Hogwarts... Francamente, no lo sé.

–Ni yo tampoco –replicó el señor Nicked–. Si te digo la verdad –plegando el periódico muggle–, desearía que no tuviese que irse nunca. ¿Sabes qué? –Sonrió el muggle–. Ha habido momentos en que pensaba que se quedaría aquí, que iría a una escuela normal y haría todas las cosas propias de una niña corriente.

–Pero no es una niña corriente... –Suspiró la señora Nicked, viendo cómo corría el tiempo de ligero y se le escapaba de entre las manos como el agua de un grifo.

–¡No, en absoluto! –exclamó el muggle–. Eso ya nos lo dejó bien claro tu madre, ¡ese demonio de mujer!

–No hables así de ella, Matthew –lo reprendió la bruja–. No es que sea la mejor persona del mundo, pero tenía sus razones para hacer lo que hizo. Voy a ir a darle las buenas noches a Helen y te estaré esperando en la cama, ¿vale?

–¡Vale! –exclamó el señor Nicked radiante–. ¡Oye!, podríamos buscar la parejita, ¿qué te parece?

La señora Nicked lo miró petrificada, con los ojos muy abiertos, blancos...

–¿Qué? –El hombre se acobardó al verla–. ¡Oh, cállate, Matt! Hace cinco años que me tomo la pócima del día después. Ya hemos tenido una niña, y no quiero más churumbeles en casa, y menos a esta edad.

Subió la señora Nicked hasta la primera planta, recorrió el pasillo y se situó tras la puerta de la habitación de su hija, entreabierta, y por cuyo resquicio se dejaba ver una luz amarillenta y raquítica.

Llamó y la chica, desde dentro, dijo que se podía pasar.

–¿Ya te has acostado, mi vida? –preguntó la señora Nicked.

–¿No me ves? –inquirió sonriendo la pequeña Helen.

La bruja se sentó en el filo de la cama y acarició el suave pelo de su hija, negra cabellera de hilos ensartados de lino.

–¡Venga, mamá! –exclamó Helen–. ¡Dime un anagrama de "casa"!

–¡Huy, Helen! No... ¡Mira que yo no entiendo de esas cosas!

–¡Venga, que es muy fácil! –exclamó la pequeña, desarropándose y casi pegando saltos de regocijo sobre el colchón.

–No sé... –Pensó la señora Nicked–. No sé. ¿Edificio?

–No, mamá –negó Helen sonriendo–. Eso es un sinónimo.

–Ya te he dicho, Helen, que yo de esas cosas no entiendo.

–¡Pues "saca"! –resolvió la pequeña Helen–. Anda que no era fácil ni nada. ¡"Saca"! Te dije que era muy fácil.

–Sí, muy bien, muy bien –respondió rápidamente la señora Nicked para callarla–. ¡Venga, a la cama, señorita! ¡A la cama he dicho! –Cuando se hubo metido–. Pero qué lista eres, mi amor. Te quiero mucho.

Le dio un beso en la frente.

Fue a apagar la trémula luz de la lamparita de la mesilla de noche, cuando Helen, con voz apagada, le confesó:

–Mamá, tengo miedo.

La bruja se volvió lentamente, con la boca abierta.

–Pero... ¡Ay, mi niña! –Se sentó de nuevo en el filo de la cama–. Pero ¿de qué?

–De ese colegio al que me vais a mandar en septiembre –explicó–. No quiero ir. Tengo miedo.

–Pero ¿de qué, mi princesita? –preguntó con amor la señora Nicked–. ¿Qué puedes temer?

–Yo no quiero ser una bruja... –respondió avergonzada–. Tengo miedo de empezar de nuevo. ¡Yo ya tengo aquí a mis amigos!

La señora Nicked le sonrió, no porque le gustara ver a su hija así, sufriendo, sino porque veía que en su interior maduraba como el fruto en el árbol; y pronto caería, desarraigado, y viviría su vida. Exhaló un suspiro.

–Ya verás, Helen, cómo todo irá bien. A mí me pasó lo contrario que a ti –confesó–. ¡Yo estaba deseando ir a Hogwarts!

–Mamá, sé que lo estás diciendo sólo por animarme –­musitó Helen.

–¡No! –exclamó la señora Nicked–. Estoy hablando completamente en serio. Ya verás cómo aquello te gustará. Habrá niños como tú, magos y brujas, y aprenderás muchas cosas sorprendentes. Además, ya te hemos comprado tus libros, tu varita y todo el resto de cosas... –Señaló una caja que había en un rincón–. ¿Acaso no tienes ganas de descubrir qué enigmáticos secretos guardan, eh? –Le dio un cariñoso toque con el dedo en la nariz–. Y en cuanto a lo de hacer amigos, ¡no te preocupes, mi vida! Los harás, aunque ahora creas que vaya a suponer un mundo. Los harás...

Helen se quedó mirando a su madre con los ojos brillantes. Faltaba un mes para el uno de septiembre, y estaba asustada. ¡No quería ir!

La señora Nicked abrazó a su hija y ésta se infló bajo su abrazo, sintiendo cómo poco a poco se iba sintiendo un poquito mejor.

–Buenas noches, tesoro –dijo la bruja, y apagó la luz y cerró la puerta.

Las preocupaciones de Helen se fueron disipando en la oscuridad, y sus ojos acabaron siendo vencidos por el sueño. Se durmió.

Se durmió...

Entre las tinieblas de su mente dormida apareció un árbol; no un árbol cualquiera: un sauce que blandía las ramas amenazadoramente. A sus pies había un viejo hombre, de barba larga y plateada, que lo miraba sonriente.

–Esto bastará para que los estudiantes no se acerquen –dijo.

Y se alejó, andando despacio hacia la figura oscura de un enorme castillo de altas torres.

La noche fue dando paso al día, y la luna, entera y brillante como una esfera de luz, se consumió en el horizonte. En el este, una bruma rojiza anticipó el amanecer.

De entre las raíces surgió una figura alta y desgarbada, un chico que, para tener diez años, era más fornido que el resto de adolescentes. Estaba despeinado, ojeroso y cansado, como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche.

Helen, con los labios secos, preguntó su nombre, pero el chico salió de su escondite sin reparar en ella, pues ella no estaba.

–¿Quién eres?

El chico ojeroso avanzó entre los terrenos sin volverse para mirarla.

–¿Quién eres? –repitió.

–Papá.

El joven muchacho avanzaba hacia el castillo. Helen lo vio alejarse, pero no pudo hacer nada. Se convulsionaba.

Despertó, pues el señor Nicked la estaba zarandeando.

–¿Qué haces, papá? –pregunta la chica con voz de sueño.

El señor Nicked la miró con una ceja levantada, preguntándose si la pregunta de qué hacía era, a su vez, una pregunta retórica. ¡Era obvio! La había estado viendo, más bien escuchando, soñar, moverse en su calentita cama, y no podía verla así. Creyó que era una pesadilla. ¡Cuán equivocado!

–¿Con qué soñabas, Helen? –le preguntó el señor Nicked.

–Un árbol, un viejo, un chico... –respondió, haciendo memoria.

–¿Qué, un chico? –inquirió el señor Nicked con el rostro morado–. ¿Cómo que un chico? Que tú eres muy chica para estar pensando ya en chicos... ¿Por qué no puedes estar soñando con muñecas, con "nancies" o "barbies", que son más cucas porque son articuladas, eh?

Helen lo miró con una mirada que lo traspasaba.

–Papá... –dijo observándolo aprensivamente–. El chico también era articulado...

–¿¿¿Qué??? –inquirió el señor Nicked a voces–. ¿Articulado? ¿Articulado el qué? En qué estarías soñando, madre del amor hermoso y la hermandad del puño divino.

Corriendo, tropezando con las paredes de la prisa que llevaba, apareció por la puerta, despeinada, con el rostro contorsionado, la señora Nicked. Entró precipitadamente en la habitación, preguntando si estaban locos o qué, pegando gritos a tan altas horas de la madrugada.

–Tu hija –contestó el señor Nicked–. Que está soñando con chicos. ¡Con chicos! Que es muy pequeña para que sus sueños ya estén catalogados con dos rombos, joder.

–¿Eso qué quiere decir? –preguntó confusa Helen.

–¡Que tu padre es subnormal perdido, hija! –respondió desmoralizada la bruja–. ¿En qué estarás pensando ya? Que a ti te preguntan «¿adónde vas?» y respondes «manzanas traigo». ¡Y que te gusta más un chisme que a un muggle como tú una varita!

–Pero que no... –dijo Helen, interrumpiéndolos–. He visto un chico, salir de un árbol...

–Sí –dijo el señor Nicked dándoselas de listo–, y yo una ardilla del cuarto de baño, no te fastidia.

–Es un sueño –repuso la señora Nicked–. ¡Oh, cállate, Matt! Que tú lo más interesante que has soñado nunca ha sido que te hacías pipí en la cama.

–No lo soñé –respondió el muggle–. Me había hecho pis de verdad.

–¿Me queréis escuchar de una vez? –gritó Helen–. Vamos. Que para una vez que tengo un sueño y reúno a toda la familia en mi cuarto...

–A ver, Helen. –Su madre se sentó en el filo de la cama–. ¿Con qué has soñado?

–Pues eso... –Se preparó–. He soñado algo muy raro. He visto un árbol, un hombre viejo con una barba que casi le llegaba al suelo. ¡Y al fondo había un castillo enorme! Y del árbol, de las raíces, salía un chico... Un chico... Era mono.

–¿Mono? –inquirió el señor Nicked tirándose de los pelos–. Pero ¿quién te ha enseñado esas cosas, eh, Helen? Voy a tener que lavarte la boca con vinagre.

–Cállate, Matthew Nicked –exclamó la bruja enojada–. Que a ti te voy a abrasar la lengua con aceite hirviendo para que la dejes hablar. –Se volvió a Helen–. Muy bien, chiquita, muy bien. No ha sido nada. Sólo un sueño. Aunque un hombre mayor... Y un castillo... Descubrirás las cosas a tu tiempo, por ti misma. En eso consiste la madurez. –Helen la miró sin comprender–. Recuerda tu don. –Le dio un beso en la mejilla–. Buenas noches.

Empujó a su marido para que saliera de la habitación, aunque éste se fue refunfuñando, hablando a voces con su mujer. La señora Nicked se volvió un instante y le dijo a su hija, antes de cerrar la puerta:

–Que sueñes con los angelitos.

Y Helen supo, arrellanándose entre las mantas, que iba a soñar con ellos. ¡Sí que iba a soñar! Con uno en particular... Lo intuyó.

Y soñó.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Acabado está. Espero que vuestras solicitudes se multipliquen pues, como me recuerda a menudo Helen Nicked Lupin, las posibilidades son múltiples. Hay tantas escenas por rellenar... Tantas... Pero es vuestra imaginación la que debe tomar partido en esa importante misión: escogerlas, desearlas y pedirlas. ¡VOSOTROS TENÉIS LA CLAVE! Yo sólo la cerradura.

Estudiad mucho, aprovechad el tiempo, leed de todo ("fanfics" y lo que no son tan "fanfics") y acordaos de mí en vuestras oraciones. (Esto último no es obligatorio).

Un saludo de KAICUDUMB... Mejor conocido como QUIQUE.


	4. Helen Nicked ama a Remus Lupin

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis participado dejando vuestros "reviews", que como ya os he respondido en MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO, no es cosa de repetirse. Eso sí: ¡animaos!, ¡dejadme sugerencias!

****

**ESCENA N.º 4 (HELEN NICKED AMA A REMUS LUPIN)**

(Muchísimas gracias a _HelenNickedLupin_ que, con su "review", me ha dado esta fenomenal idea para escribir. Ya sabéis que sigo esperando las vuestras, que creo quqe podéis tener ideas muy originales. ¡Pensadlo! Haré realidad vuestras ideas...).

Los señores Nicked aguardaban impacientes en la estación de King's Cross.

–¡Cuánto tarda esta niña!, ¿no? –exclamó el señor Nicked revolucionado–. ¿Vendrá ya?

La esposa lo ignoraba, avergonzada de sus voces, de sus paseos impacientes, de sus bufidos que sobresaltaban a las demás personas de alrededor. En un momento, cuando lo pilló desprevenido y al resto de la gente ignorando lo que hacían, le propinó un collejón en la nuca sin darle explicación alguna. Sin embargo, no por ello consiguió que el pobre muggle se estuviera quieto o dejara de hacer ruido.

–Eres un caso... –musitó–. ¡Oh, cállate, Matt!

El muggle se sentó en un banco vacío, con los codos apoyados sobre los muslos y el mentón sostenido sobre sus manos. Consultó la hora no menos de diez veces hasta que, harto, se puso en pie, paseando de un andén a otro, nervioso, la señora Nicked mirándolo histérica.

–¡Ya vienen, ya vienen! –exclamó la bruja a media voz para que el resto de muggles no la pudiera escuchar.

Desfiló un grupo de chicos, de once a trece años. Iban riendo, charlando; cruzaron la barrera del andén nueve y tres cuartos con total tranquilidad. Aguardaron unos minutos, expectantes, hasta que vieron surgir a Helen Nicked, de aspecto radiante. La abrazaron y besaron.

–¡Qué grande estás ya! –dijo su madre mientras la miraba de arriba abajo con atención–. Me tienes que contar por qué no viniste a casa a pasar las vacaciones de Pascua.

–Claro –respondió sonriente.

–¡Huy, la niña bonita! –Rió el señor Nicked–. ¡Que quince años más bien puestos! Trae para acá ese baúl.

El muggle tomó el asa y lo arrastró con evidente esfuerzo, derramando numerosas gotas de sudor por su frente.

–¿Por qué no pides un carrito? –le sugirió su esposa.

–Eso era precisamente lo que pensaba hacer –mintió.

Salieron de la estación de trenes londinense y recogieron el coche del señor Nicked, que estaba aparcado en sus aledaños, bajo un frondoso árbol. El matrimonio se sentó en los asientos de delante, mientras que Helen, una vez el baúl fue acomodado en el maletero, se sitúo detrás, con los codos apoyados en los respaldos de sus padres, asomada como una ratilla entre el resquicio que ambos asientos conformaban.

–Ahora nada de magia. No se te olvidé –le reconvino su madre–. No vaya a ser que nos vuelva a pasar lo mismo del año pasado. Te expulsarían...

–Guarda cuidado –dijo Helen sin apartar la sonrisa–. Este verano guardaré la varita en el lugar más inaccesible. No haré magia, te lo prometo. Esto...

–¡Tenía yo unas ganas de verte! –exclamó el muggle al frenar bruscamente ante un semáforo que acababa de iluminar el disco rojo–. ¡Unas ganas locas! Esta noche te vienes a dormir a nuestra cama, cuando pequeña.

La señora Nicked lo fulminó con una mirada de la que el pobre hombre no fue consciente. Helen se limitó a sonreír incómoda.

–Y he estado guardando todos los periódicos de estos meses para ponernos a hacer anagramas como locos –prosiguió.

–Oh... Gracias –respondió fingiendo una sonrisa que su padre admiró gustoso por el espejo retrovisor.

–¡Oh, cállate, Matt! –chilló la señora Nicked incorporándose sobre su asiento, que chirrió. El semáforo se puso súbitamente en verde y el auto arrancó con brusquedad, golpeándose la cabeza la bruja con el respaldo–. ¡Oh! Ten más cuidado. Conduces peor que los del Autobús Noctámbulo. ¡Uf! Y deja a tu hija de tonterías. ¿No ves que ya no le interesan vuestros aburridos anagramas?

El muggle se achicó en su asiento.

–No pasa nada, mamá... –participó Helen.

Un incómodo silencio se apoderó del interior del coche. Helen, entretanto, se quedó mirando por la ventanilla: veía pasar a los demás coches a una velocidad de infarto a su lado, pero lo cierto era que su padre sentía miedo a pisarle al acelerador. Alzó la vista y se encontró con la extensa pradera azul del cielo y se acordó, no supo por qué, de Remus. Había llegado el momento...

–Mamá, papá...

–¿Sí, Helen? –Se volvió hacia ella su madre.

–Tengo algo que contaros.

–¿Qué? –inquirió el señor Nicked manejando con rudeza el volante.

–Bueno, esto... Yo... Esto... ¿Os acordáis por casualidad cuando estaba a punto de entrar a Hogwarts de un sueño que tuve?

–¿Un sueño? –inquirió el señor Nicked.

–¿Al entrar a Hogwarts? –concluyó la señora Nicked–. No, no me acuerdo.

–Sí –exclamó Helen avivando sus mentes–, un sueño en el que veía un chico saliendo de un árbol. Os desperté a los dos.

–¡Ah, sí! –recordó de pronto la bruja–. ¿Qué pasa?

–Nada... –se intimidó–. Es que ya lo he conocido.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo es?

–¡Oh! Es muy simpático, ¡y muy guapo!... –El señor Nicked le lanzó una cruda mirada a través del espejo–. Es... simpático.

La señora Nicked se volvió hacia delante y nada dijo. Helen, pensando que el tema se iba a enfríar, respiró hondo y asintió para sí.

–¡Estoy saliendo con ese chico! –exclamó a toda prisa.

El señor Nicked, sorprendido, blanco como la harina, dio un volantazo tan violento que se metió en la acera y a punto estuvo de arrollar a una viejecita de piernas delgaduchas, paso corto y ayudado de bastón y pelo blanquecino.

–Sinvergüenza –gritó la anciana alzando el cayado cuando el muggle, recuperado del susto, regresó a la carretera.

–¿Estás loca? –gritó el señor Nicked–. Tienes quince años. ¡Quince años! Si yo a tu edad era monaguillo. Y de los buenos, ¿eh? Vives en el pecado, hija. Helen, por favor, sujétame un momento el volante –le pidió a su mujer.

Ésta se apresuró a cogerlo, porque el muggle lo soltó sin aguardar su respuesta, se metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, se sacó un pañuelo de tela de él y se secó el sudor de la frente y la cara.

–Madre mía, madre mía –iba diciendo por lo bajo.

–No sé qué tiene de malo, Matt –dijo la señora Nicked cuando su esposo retomó el volante y ella se apartó, con los brazos cruzados.

–¿Que qué tiene de malo? –gritó apartando la vista de la carretera–. ¡Helen!

–¡Matt! –lo remedó–. Yo a su edad también salía con un chico de la escuela.

A punto estuvo el señor Nicked de dar otro volantazo.

–¿Qué? ¡Ay, ay, ay! –Se apretó el pecho–. ¡Ay, Helen!, ¡ay, Helen! –Soltó el volante y la señora Nicked tuvo que cogerlo a toda prisa, porque se desviaron peligrosamente hacia la derecha–. Helen... ¡Ay, Helen!

–¡Oh, cállate, Matt! –le reprendió–. Deja de ser peliculero. ¡Y coge el volante ya de una vez, leche, que me voy a doblar la espalda! Y pisa los pedales, que nos estamos frenando...

Los coches que los seguían apretaron con irritación el claxon.

El señor Nicked, mirándola con los ojos entornados, la obedeció. Fue refunfuñando un rato hasta que exclamó:

–Pero ¿es que es ése el ejemplo que das a tu hija? ¡Lujuria, lascivia!

–¡Oh, cállate! Pero ¿te escuchas lo que dices? –Se volvió hacia su hija, sonriente–. ¿Y cómo se llama?

–Remus Lupin –respondió radiante de felicidad, aguardando el momento en que se lo fueran a preguntar.

–¿Y es... guapo?

–Mucho.

El señor Nicked refunfuñó por lo bajo.

–Pero será también inteligente, ¿no? No nos irás a traer ahora un trol, ¿verdad?

–No... Es un chico muy aplicado.

–¿Y cuántos años tiene?

–Los mismos que yo. Está en mi mismo curso, pero él está en Gryffindor.

–¿En Gryffindor? –inquirió con alegría la señora Nicked–. Un valiente, qué bien. Me llegas a decir Slytherin y... Bueno, no todos son malos, ya, pero cría fama... Pero, a ver, descríbemelo.

–Pues, veamos... Tiene el pelo castaño, así corto –le hizo una indicación con la mano, señalándole por encima de la oreja–, es alto, un poco más que yo, de figura atlética y con los ojos dorados.

–¿Dorados? –preguntó con sorpresa la bruja.

–Sí, dorados –confirmó.

–Qué raro. ¿Es metamorfomago?

–No...

–Qué raro. ¿Y desde cuándo lleváis saliendo?

–Desde mediados de noviembre.

El señor Nicked dio otro pequeño volantazo.

–O sea, que va en serio... –lloriqueó.

–¿Y no has sido para contárnoslo desde entonces? –inquirió enfadada la señora Nicked.

Helen se sonrojó.

–Me daba vergüenza –reconoció tímidamente–. En Navidad no os lo dije porque me sentía tirante. Y me daba reparo contároslo por carta. Prefería hacerlo en persona.

–¡Ah!, eso está bien –la apremió su madre.

–¿Qué bien ni bien? –escupió el señor Nicked–. Ahora mismo, cuando llegues a casa, lo llamas por teléfono y le dices que _arrivederci_, que si lo has visto no te acuerdas.

–No seas antiguo, Matthew –lo reprendió su esposa–. La niña ya es mayorcita para tener sus primeros novios. Además, ha dicho que es un chico aplicado. ¡Y que tampoco va a presentarnos a sus padres mañana!... –replicó.

–No tiene padres –confesó Helen irreflexivamente. La señora Nicked la miró lívida–. Su madre está muerta y su padre está en paradero desconocido. Lo persigue Quien-Tú-Sabes.

–¡Oh, pobrecillo! –se lamentó–. Qué pena, solo en la vida desde tan pronto. ¿Y con quién vive? Si vive en un orfanato, se podría venir a casa... –sugirió mirando a su marido de reojo.

–¿Estás loca? –gritó al dar un nuevo volantazo.

–No es necesario –respondió Helen–, vive con Dumbledore.

–¿Con Albus Dumbledore? ¿Y eso?

–Era amigo de la familia. Ahora se ha hecho cargo de él.

–¿Has oído? –comentó la señora Nicked a su marido–. De Dumbledore. Ese chico es buena pieza, te lo digo yo.

–Sólo hay un inconveniente... –habló la chica con voz melosa, arrastrando las palabras con su dulce tono adolescente–. Aunque no es realmente culpa suya. El pobre no lo ha podido evitar nunca. Y se siente muy desgraciado por ello. Me da pena.

–¿Qué le pasa?

–Es un hombre lobo.

Al señor Nicked se le volvió a ladear el automóvil y chocó con un Seat rojo, rompiéndole los faros traseros. El coche de los magos se detuvo en seco y, a los cinco segundos, apareció el airbag del asiento del piloto, oprimiendo al muggle.

–¡Esto era lo que me faltaba! –dijo con el plástico en la boca–. Ayúdame, Helen.

Se apeó del coche y bajó a solucionar el papeleo con el otro conductor. La señora Nicked, aparentando calma, se volvió lentamente hacia su hija y le tomó una mano. Le habló con dulzura maternal:

–No quiero darle la razón a tu padre, hija, pero... Lo siento.

–No, mamá –respondió apresuradamente–. Es una persona excepcional. Y yo lo quiero.

La señora Nicked, al verla tan convencida, asintió. Se volvió hacia delante, sacó un espejo de la guantera y se retocó las comisuras de los labios. Al terminar lo guardó y miró a su hija a través del espejo retrovisor. Le sonrió. Sin añadir ni una palabra, le asintió y paseó la mirada vagamente por la ventanilla.


	5. Hasta pronto

Vaya, he colgado una nueva escena antes incluso de lo que yo mismo me esperaba. Lo cierto es que, con tanta sugerencia, me habéis animado. Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis participado con vuestra opinión y vuestros "reviews", que ya sabéis los respondo para mayor comodidad siempre en MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO, "fic" del que éste, reitero, es complemento.

El capítulo de hoy surge de la idea acertada de **Joanne Distte**. Me preguntó si podría alargar el final del capítulo 27, es decir, si podría narrar la despedida de Remus con Ken. Se nota que a Joanne le ha gustado Ken¿eh? Sólo avanzo que no es un adiós, sino un "hasta pronto".

**(ESCENA N.º 5: HASTA PRONTO)**

Remus creyó recordar que Ken a aquella hora tenía clase de Transformaciones. Se plantó ante la puerta del aula de McGonagall, apoyado contra la pared, nervioso, la vista fija en la puerta. Consultó su reloj no menos de diez veces, impaciente, hasta que vio que el picaporte se estremecía.

La primera que salió fue la profesora McGonagall, con una larga túnica verde y un moño muy alto y estable, el rostro tenso, las comisuras de los labios hundidas en las mejillas, una pila de pergaminos bajo su brazo.

–¿Qué haces aquí, Lupin? –le inquirió al verlo–. A pesar de que los alumnos sepan de tu existencia no es conveniente que te sigas paseando por el castillo a tu antojo. Vuelve a tu dormitorio, haz el favor.

–No, profesora, yo...

–Hazme caso.

Y la profesora se alejó con paso firme.

Entre la turba de adolescentes de mejillas rosadas y flequillos alborotados apareció Ken sonriendo abiertamente. Al descubrir a Remus bajo la luz cadente de la ventana, salió a correr a su encuentro.

–¡Remus! –exclamó emocionado–. Acabo de salir del examen de Transformaciones. Yo creo que me ha salido bien. Me han servido el par de consejos que me diste...

–Ken –le dijo serio.

–¿Qué?

–Me marcho.

–¿Adónde?

–A mi casa.

Ken tragó saliva. Después de mantener la vista fija en los trémulos ojos del licántropo un instante, la apartó. El brillo de sus mejillas se fue tornando lentamente en una palidez fantasmal y fueron ahora sus ojos los que aparecían enrojecidos.

–¿Y no puedes quedarte? –le preguntó cariñosamente, con una inocencia que Remus creyó que era para él una daga mortífera–. ¿Un par de días más¿No?

–No –contestó con un nudo en la garganta–. Dumbledore me ha pedido que recoja mis cosas, que nos vamos. He venido a despedirme.

–Yo no quiero despedirme –confesó Ken bajando la cabeza–. De ti tampoco.

Una lenta lágrima se precipitó contra el suelo y se deshizo en pedazos de cristal.

–No tiene por qué ser una despedida... –Le elevó el mentón para que sus miradas, brillantes, se encontraran de nuevo–. No es un adiós, Ken, sino un hasta pronto. Un hasta luego.

–No, Remus, no. No nos volveremos a ver nunca.

Ken se tapó los ojos porque no quería que Remus lo viera llorar. Pero sus pequeñas manos no impedían que sus gruesas lágrimas florecieran por entre ellas. Remus, respirando fuerte para tragarse las suyas propias, le apartó con un gesto paternal las manos y le volvió a sujetar el mentón.

–Nos volveremos a encontrar, te lo prometo –le dijo sin estar ni siquiera él muy seguro.

–No –repitió Ken deslizando lágrimas en silencio–. No... Mi padre también me dejó un día y no lo volví a ver nunca. No quiero que tú me dejes tampoco.

Remus se tapó los ojos. Se serenó de pronto y, sujetando sus manos entre las suyas, suspiró.

–Ken... –dijo enjugándose las mejillas–. Ay, Ken. De no haber sido por ti éste hubiera sido el peor año de mi vida con diferencia. –Le soltó las manos por creer que el muchacho, a lo mejor, podría sentirse violento–. Tienes muchos amigos aquí, nunca te sentirás solo. Y tu madre... Por lo que me has dicho te quiere mucho. Yo sólo soy alguien más, Ken. Sólo uno más del montón.

–No, has sido como un hermano para mí.

Y Ken había sido para el licántropo como un hijo.

–Nos volveremos a encontrar Ken, te lo prometo. –Se levantó lentamente, le acarició el cabello y se alejó un par de pasos del chico. Se giró–: Nos volveremos a ver.


	6. Feliz cumpleaños, Helen

Esta escena surge de una de las ideas de **Paula Yemeroly**, a quien le interesaría saber cuál es el regalo de cumpleaños que Remus le tenía destinado a Helen según se comenta en el capítulo 24, "Sonada...".

Espero que os guste y sigáis participando activamente en las solicitudes. ¡Muchas gracias a **Joanne Distte**, **Leonita** y **Helen Nicked Lupin** por sus "reviews"!

**ESCENA N.º 6 (FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, HELEN)**

El día despertó soleado, con los rayos filtrándose juguetones a través de la ventana de Helen Nicked. Era el treinta y uno de mayo, su cumpleaños. Abrió los ojos lentamente, recibiendo con molestia la claridad y se desperezó sin desarroparse. Llamaron a la puerta; era Remus.

–Hola. ¿Qué tal? –Traía una bandeja con el desayuno que puso sobre su novia, obligándola a incorporarse–. Feliz cumpleaños, guapetona.

Le dio un largo y hondo beso que Helen, con un aspaviento, rompió, alejándose de él.

–Aparta, Remus –le dijo alejándolo de sí–. Esto era lo que nos faltaba ahora¡que viniera mi padre y nos encontrase morreándonos en mi cama! Sobre todo después de lo que pasó la otra noche. ¡Mira qué ocurrencia¡Mira que darle un beso a mi padre en todos los morros...!

–¡Oh! –escupió el licántropo–. No me lo recuerdes, por favor. Es que tuviste la feliz idea de no decirme que te ibas a acostar con tu madre y que tu padre iba a acostarse en tu cama porque tenía que levantarse temprano para ir a trabajar y no quería descomponer a nadie. –Puso expresión de asco–. Le pinchaba el bigote.

–Y la mala uva. ¡Aún le dura! –Helen rió–. Creyó que eras un pervertido, que querías rollo con él. Pobre... Habrá de pasar un tiempo hasta que deje de pensar que eres un invertido. –Volvió a reír.

–Yo no le veo la gracia por ningún lado –comentó ofuscado Remus, torciendo el gesto–. Pero déjate de eso¿quieres? Te he traído el desayuno.

–Ya lo veo. Gracias...

–De nada.

Le dio otro beso en la frente y esta vez Helen no se opuso.

–Me alegro de que Dumbledore te haya dejado pasar el día aquí, en casa –apuntó Helen–. No me gusta que estés solo en la sede de la orden. –Helen le pasó las yemas de los dedos por la mejilla con amor–. ¿Por qué no te deja que vuelvas¿No creerá que se va a repetir el ataque de Voldemort de anteayer aquí, en casa?

–No lo sé, Helen. Yo no sé nada –respondió Remus con amargura–. Lo único que sé es que no quiero pasar ni un día más alejado de ti. Te quiero tanto... No quiero que te pase nada.

–No me pasará nada. Lo sé.

Tomó una tostada y la probó en un pequeño bocado.

–Deliciosa. Te has pasado con la margarina, pero deliciosa... –El chico sonrió–. ¿Me vas a decir ya qué me has regalado? Lo he buscado por toda la casa y no estaba. –Rió tontamente–. No creas que estoy nerviosa por saberlo; tan sólo era curiosidad.

–Lo tenía guardado en la Orden del Fénix –explicó–, en mi cuarto. No habrías podido encontrarlo. Tampoco creas que es gran cosa... Quiero decir, después de lo del viaje a París te puede saber a poco.

–Tus besos los tengo todos los días, Remus –comentó altiva, en tono de chanza–, y cada día los encuentro más sabrosos. Sea lo que sea, me gustará.

–No lo he traído conmigo. Disfrutemos de la mañana y luego me pasaré a por tu regalo¿te parece?

Helen consintió.

Cuando terminó de desayunar, Remus observándola entretanto ensimismado, se levantó y quitó el pijama, sin que Remus le quitase ojo de encima. En ropa interior, se paseó por la habitación hasta el armario y escogió unos vaqueros ajustados y un jersey de manga francesa de color verde pistacho y cuello alto. Remus tuvo que esperar a que se peinara y se echase un poco de colorete en las mejillas; después ella propuso que quería dar un paseo de su mano.

La larga avenida muggle los acogió con los rectos arbolitos sirviendo como la guardia real que los protegía. Paseando lentamente, sin prisa, entre la gente que corría, mirándose a los ojos entre los peatones que cruzaban la carretera casi sin mirar, parecían una pareja normal, una pareja de muggles enamorados.

–Helen...

–¿Sí? Dime.

–No quiero tener que volverme a separar de ti. Te necesito a mi lado. Todos los días.

Sonrió.

–Y yo a ti.

–Entonces... ¡cásate conmigo!

Helen se quedó en suspenso, detenida ante él, los ojos reflejando una sonrisa que se extendía por sus labios como un veneno.

–Remus... –fue lo único que consiguió vocalizar.

–Sí, casémonos. Nos compraremos una casita y nos iremos a vivir juntos. Tú y yo. No tendríamos que separarnos nunca. Helen. –Le cogió la otra mano y permanecieron un rato así, unidos, detenidos en medio de la acera–. Te amo.

La chica pasó sus dedos por los labios de Remus y contempló en sus retinas la lágrima que se deslizaba por su propia mejilla.

–Oh, Remus...

–Di. ¿Qué me dices?

La chica le soltó las manos y posó sus largos cinco dedos sobre su pecho. Escuchó a través de su tacto el latido de su corazón. Cerró los ojos y otra lágrima cayó en el polvo de la calle. Remus le enjugó el rastro que había quedado prendido en su rostro.

–No llores –le dijo.

–Es que te quiero tanto, Remus.

Se abrazaron y el mundo se detuvo a su lado, la luz se suspendió y ya nadie existía que no fuese su unión. Pero Helen se separó.

–Pero no podemos.

–¿Por qué? –inquirió Remus.

–No mientras Voldemort siga acechando. Dumbledore no nos lo permitirá. Ni mis padres. Estamos obligados a amarnos en la distancia.

–Me escaparé.

–Y yo haré que vuelvas. –Remus indagó su mirada con un brillo entristecido–. Nos casaremos, Remus. Pero todavía no. –Sonrió–. Ni siquiera hemos acabado las carreras. Somos demasiado jóvenes.

Recuperó su mano y ascendieron por la calle, Remus cobijado a su lado en una soledad ardorosa. Helen, que lo intuía, se dejó caer sobre su hombro y se perdieron en la inmensidad del mundo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la casa de los señores Nicked todo eran prisas. Las cadenetas pendían del techo como serpientes de vivos colores. El ramo de flores encargado aquella misma mañana por el señor Nicked reinaba en la habitación inserto en el agua como en un trono de cristal. La tarta de vainilla y merengue reposaba encogida y deliciosa en un panel dentro de la nevera.

–Suerte que el muchacho se ha llevado a Helen a dar una vuelta¿no? –preguntó el señor Nicked, encaramado sobre una escalera para darle los últimos toques a la cadeneta.

–Sí, se han ido porque aquí no haces más que vigilarlos –apuntó la señora Nicked–. Querrán un poco de libertad.

–¿Li... Libertad? –El muggle estuvo a punto de caer. Se aferró a la cadeneta y se descolgó del lado opuesto. La señora Nicked resopló exageradamente–. ¿Dónde estarán ahora¿Qué estarán haciendo ahora, eh?

–A saber.

Rápidamente, el señor Nicked descendió de la escalerilla y se plantó de un salto ante su mujer.

–Anda, llámala¿quieres¡Llámala!

–Déjala, hombre.

–Anda... –insistió.

–¡Oh, cállate, Matt! Eres un muggle insoportable. Seguramente la haya llevado a dar un paseo para darle su regalo. Hace tan buena mañana...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–¿Quieres que nos pasemos por la orden y te doy tu regalo? –sugirió Remus tras un intenso rato en silencio.

Helen se encogió de hombros, sonriente.

–¿No se suponía que me lo ibas a dar más tarde¿Qué hora es?

–Las once –le dijo Remus–. Es buena hora¿no te parece?

–Como tú veas.

Caminaron un poco más y torcieron a la derecha en cuanto llegaron a un callejón oscuro y deshabitado. Ni se dieron cuenta de que un indigente dormía sobre cuatro mantas amontonadas y una incómoda pila de cartones. Al ver que desaparecían ante sus ojos, apartó la botella de vino de su lado y se echó a dormir la mona otro rato.

Accedió Remus a su habitación, dejando fuera a Helen. Al instante salió con un paquete cuadrado y envuelto en un llamativo papel de color rojo.

–Feliz cumpleaños –le dijo alargándoselo.

Helen, nerviosa, separó el celofán con dedos temblorosos. Retiró el papel de embalar con inquietud y descubrió una caja de cartón de serie. Contempló a Remus un instante, inquisitiva, intranquila, y procedió a abrir el paquete. Procedió con manos torpes, con el corazón bombeándole veloz. Al depositar la caja sobre la mesa, una bola de cristal se deslizó por ella y, de no ser por los ágiles reflejos del licántropo, hubiera caído al suelo.

–Es... bonita –dijo contemplándola.

–Ya sé que no es gran cosa, pero no se me ocurría nada interesante que regalarte. Comprende que después de lo de París... Lo siento.

–No te disculpes, Remus. Me gusta.

Colocó un trapo en el centro de la mesa, y sobre éste la bola para que no se escurriera. Rozó con las yemas la fría y plateada pared de cristal de la bola y sintió un calor súbito. La niebla que había en su interior se disipó y vio un traje de novia, a su tía Ángela ayudándola a vestirse y maquillándola; vio también a Remus y un hombre alto, vuelto de espaldas, de pelo claro que le anudaba la corbata con una sonrisa radiante; vio una cuna. La niebla cubrió la bola de nuevo.

–¿Te gusta?

Helen alzó la vista con parsimonia. Asintió varias veces, sonriendo con un gesto apagado.

–Feliz cumpleaños, Helen.


	7. Génesis de un tremendísimo error

¡Hola! De nuevo os traigo una escenita nueva de REMUS LUPIN AMA A HELEN NICKED¿QUÉ HUBIERA PASADO SI...? Me alegro muchísimo de vuestra participación en este "fic", que se ha multiplicado últimamente. Gracias. Más gracias aún a Marce, Gwen Lupin y Valita J. Lupin por sus "reviews".

Por último lugar, quería agradecer también su sugerencia a **Marce**, fruto de la cual surge esta escena que le dedico con todo mi cariño y que ojalá le guste (aunque realmente deja mucho que desear). Para informaros a todos, **Marce** me propuso una escena en la que reflejase las razones por las que Dumbledore llegó a dudar de Sirius. Aunque es una propuesta difícil, me la he tomado como un reto. Espero que salga bien.

ADVERTENCIA: Para algunas escenas me apoyo en MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO y en los diálogos allí expuestos.

**ESCENA N.º 7 (GÉNESIS DE UN TREMENDÍSIMO ERROR)**

–¡Sirius Black! –llamó McGonagall apartando la mirada del pergamino al tiempo que Dumbledore, reincorporándose en su asiento dorado, levantaba la vista.

Era Sirius un chico alto y delgaducho, de anchos hombros, pelo muy moreno y cortado a tazón y ojos azules como el mar; ojos que se deslizaron vagamente por la figura del director con el nerviosismo propio del momento. Se sentó en el taburete, la subdirectora puso sobre él el Sombrero y éste se estremeció, ladeándose de un lado a otro, hablando en su cabeza. Dumbledore ardía en deseos de saber qué le estaría diciendo; ya tendría oportunidad más tarde, cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador regresase a su sitio en su despacho y le contase cuantas cosas había podido ver en las seseras de sus recién incorporados alumnos.

–¡Gryffindor! –gritó el Sombrero en un alarde de impetuosidad.

Dumbledore aplaudió en tanto por su cabeza pasaban un sinfín de pensamientos: Black, uno de los linajes más antiguos de las familias de brujos; su poder se corrompía en las altas cúpulas mientras su sangre se limitaba a aquéllos que llamaban su "raza". Cuando Voldemort se alzase como las estrellas sobre la noche, los Black se apostarían a su lado.

«¿Gryffindor?», se preguntaba Dumbledore. «Gryffindor. ¿Acaso es el inicio de una nueva saga en los Black?»

Sus temores se apagaron aquella noche, pero los rescoldos adquirieron el calor de aquel primer día de clase cuando el anciano director, sobresaltado, saltó de la cama y vagó por los pasillos del colegio, alertado por los cuadros de su despacho. Encontró a Sirius con su amigo James Potter en el vestíbulo de la escuela, riendo el primero con una carcajada infernal, demoníaca.

Pronto conocería todos los detalles, que había intentado matar a Severus Snape, y su aliento se posicionó tras la nuca de Sirius Black, siempre atento, siempre vigilante. Expectante y cauteloso, el anciano nunca se manifestó, pero ya hacía tiempo que dudaba del pequeño Sirius. Pensó largo tiempo si sería lo mejor llevarlo consigo a la Orden del Fénix, pero, por encima de todo, deseaba salvar a Remus. Durante doce años creyó que había cometido el mayor error de su vida; y, en efecto, durante todo ese tiempo lo estuvo haciendo.

Sus bromas se recrudecieron, sus comentarios perdieron su chispa. Sirius apenas pasaba por la orden y Dumbledore se comenzó a preocupar. A la señal de un traidor, a la persistente obstinación del auror Moody por encontrar un culpable, Dumbledore no reveló sus sospechas, por otro lado poco fundadas, pero inciertas. Dejó el agua correr por sus manos mientras envejecían por la edad.

Hasta que hubo un día..., uno, en que no volvería a confiar ya nunca más...

–Qué buen papel –dijo Sirius a Remus.

Todos estaban tan callados que no supuso un gran problema escuchar las palabras de Canuto, pero nadie dijo nada, ni tan siquiera Dumbledore, que seguía sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo.

–Yo... Lo siento... No sabía... –se disculpó Remus para ver si aquellas malditas mariposas echaban a volar por su boca.

–¿Qué vas a sentir? –le espetó Sirius con rabia.

–¿Qué estás queriendo decir? –le preguntó Helen mirándolo con enfado.

–¡Oh, vamos¡Está claro! Se quedó solo cuando nos encontramos con Voldemort la primera vez y se escapó aunque estaban todos sus mortífagos y él. ¿Se escapó? No. Voldemort lo dejó marchar. Ahora dice que te está buscando, pero no te persigue a ti¡sino a nosotros! Creo que está bastante claro quién es el traidor en la orden¿no?

La voz del director se elevó como un huracán y la voz de Sirius quedó ahogada.

Aquella noche... Aquellas palabras... Desafortunadas, no sentidas, desconsideradas... Sirius se arrepentiría de ellas, Dumbledore las recordaría largo tiempo.

Y el día que Sirius se levantó para proteger a Lily y James y este último le dijo a Dumbledore que no pasaba nada, su mundo creyó ceder. Les había fallado, pensó durante largos doce años. En realidad se había fallado a sí mismo, había fallado a un hombre inocente. Reconocería tarde su error, mas lo reconoció.


	8. Memorias de Remus Lupin

Hola. Sí, cuánto tiempo. Sé que he tenido un poco descuidado este "fic", pero bueno... Incluso esta escena ha quedado un poco corta, pero no sabía cómo iba a continuarla, disculpadme. El final es un poco brusco. Muchísimas gracias a los que me habéis dejado "reviews" recompensando mi labor: Valita J. Lupin, Lunis Lupin, Joanne Distte y Paula Yemeroly, y, en general, a todos los que habéis desperdiciado vuestro tiempo leyéndome. Muchas gracias también a **Helen Nicked Lupin**, sin cuya idea de escribir la infancia de Remus (antes del inicio de MDUL) no hubiera sido capaz de escribir esta escena. Discúlpame que al final parezca tener tan poco sentido, pero, al menos, he introducido varios elementos que serán al lector de gran ayuda para cuanto queda por suceder, tú lo sabes.

**ESCENA N.º 8 (MEMORIAS DE REMUS LUPIN)**

La tarde del diez de marzo de 1960, Nathalie Lupin, grávida de nueve meses, sintió un fuerte dolor en el vientre y una fría humedad en el nalgatorio. Cuando se lo comunicó a su marido, Julius Lupin, éste parecía medio atontado; muy nervioso se puso cuando las contracciones hundieron a su mujer en el sillón y respiraba agónicamente, con el rostro sudoroso. La cogió de la mano y le pasó un paño húmedo por la frente secándole el sudor.

–Tranquila –le dijo agarrándola con fuerza–. Tranquila. Ya he dado el aviso a San Mungo. Pronto vendrán y todo irá bien. ¿Me escuchas?

No mucho, la verdad sea dicha, pues los dolores que acosaban en aquel momento el bajo vientre de la mujer la impedían de cualquier otra cosa. Se lamentaba; entre angustiosos gemidos y fuertes gritos se quejaba. Si el bebé hubiese nacido dos meses después, ya habría estado aprobada la ley que se discutía tan intensamente en el Ministerio justo mientras la señora Lupin daba a luz a su hijo: dentro de dos meses podría haber utilizado un traslador ilegal para aparecerse en el hospital mágico y tener cómodamente allí al bebé. Entretanto se hacía a la vieja usanza.

Un par de sanadores se aparecieron por la chimenea con prisa. Obligaron al señor Lupin a dejarles espacio para trabajar con holgura y abrieron sus maletines con rapidez. Uno de ellos sacó una larga inyección que clavó en el muslo de la mujer y, a partir de aquel momento, la señora Lupin dejó de quejarse tan continuamente. La asistieron, la ayudaron, enseñándole cómo había de respirar, cómo había de expulsar al bebé al sentir una nueva contracción.

–¡Empuje!

Su vagina se dilató y por ella apareció la diminuta cabeza de Remus, todo ensangrentado. Nathalie gritaba por el esfuerzo, apretándole la mano que su marido le tendía mientras éste lo observaba todo con pánico y preocupación. En un último esfuerzo, el niño cayó en los brazos del sanador que sonrió satisfecho. No fue necesario ningún tortacito en el culete, pues el niño arrancó a llorar con las mismas fuerzas que un barítono.

–Es un niño –dijo–. Es un niño precioso.

Exhausta por el esfuerzo, Nathalie sonrió cansada. El sanador le tendió a su hijo en una blanca toalla para que lo cogieran y Remus, con sus pequeñitas manitas de recién nacido, se frotó la cara expirando los últimos lamentos de su primer llanto.

Era una criatura rosada y regordeta de manitas diminutas, rostro aplastado, poco pelo y nariz respingona. Movía los piecitos con gran goce cuando su madre le tendía ante sus brillantes labios su recto pezón para amamantarlo. Julius Lupin, como el pintor callejero que busca cada jornada la escena más emotiva a retratar, los observaba acodado sobre la mesa, atendiendo a los gorjeos de su pequeño primogénito, que se ahogaba con la leche materna de tan impulsivo que era, y a sus eructos al acabar. Él lo dejaba sobre su inmaculada cunita y lo mecía hasta que, bostezando, el niño se dormía. Lo contemplaba embobado hasta que su esposa, histriónicamente displicente, venía a recogerlo, tan hermosa como estaba desde que alumbrara, y, cogidos de la mano, subían al dormitorio de matrimonio mientras el pequeñín Remus dormía tranquilamente.

Su madre decía a menudo que tenía madera de gimnasta. Gateaba por el pasillo con la prisa de un atleta de alta competición, como si alguien lo viniera persiguiendo. Con su trasero turgente a causa del pañal, hasta los pies de su madre llegaba y se encaramaba para que lo cogiera. Nathalie había de soltar cuanto tuviera en sus manos para recogerlo y mecerlo unos minutos en su regazo, suspirando y haciéndose el dormido el listo Remus. Entonces su padre, fingiendo ser un ogro, llegaba con los brazos levantados y gritaba con la expresión de una fiera corrupia para que el niño se aferrara al cuello de su madre con miedo. Luego se lo arrebataba a la mujer y levantaba al niño en volandas que hacían a Remus reír en limpias carcajadas.

–Papi –repetía con su voz cándida en la seguridad que le proporcionaba saber que aquella simple palabra le despegaba varias carcajadas al padre y luego se sucedían los besos y las pedorretas en el ombligo con que le pinchaba su áspera barba y que tanto hacían reír a Remus.

Crecía alto y fuerte, bien alimentado y rellenando la sesera con sabiduría, cosa que a su madre interesaba mucho, pues, decía, prefería a un feo intelectual que a un tonto míster mago. Mucho menos enclenque que los chicos de su edad, un mes antes de lo habitual comenzó a andar, se paseaba por la casa con las piernas arqueadas, zigzagueando de un lado a otro, apoyando las manos para no caer. Su madre lo perseguía y Remus huía en tanto agitaba los brazos con nerviosismo, pero siempre conseguía atraparlo y lo abrazaba, echándole entonces él sus manitos por encima y acariciándole el cuello de la nuca. «Mamá...»

Pero el juego acabó convirtiéndose en realidad. Remus, consciente de que su madre se desvivía por él, desde su más temprana edad la acompañaba a todas partes, la seguía, la observaba y la admiraba con devoción casi religiosa. Su padre lo sabía y no podía menos que sentir envidia; una envidia que no expresaba pero que lo devoraba por dentro. Y en él fue creciendo la sombra del ogro que perviviría hasta su muerte. Gruñía por lo bajo cuando el chico se soltaba de su mano al ver pasar a su madre para agarrarse de su falda o se deshacía en llanto porque quería acompañarla a comprar. Un día, no pudiéndolo soportar más, al poco de cumplir los dos años el pequeñuelo, lo subió boca abajo sobre su regazo y le dio una buena tunda de palos tras similar lloriqueo. Su madre, encogida bajo el marco de la puerta de la cocina, corrió a interrumpirlo, pero el señor Lupin, deseoso de que se cumpliese su voluntad, la empujó a un lado tirándola al suelo. Ambos, niño y madre, lloraron de impotencia y, más tarde, volvieron a llorar abrazados el uno al otro. Aquel día, Nathalie Lupin prometió a su hijo, entre besos, que nunca lo abandonaría a su suerte, que siempre lo protegería, que mientras ella estuviese a su lado nada malo le pasaría. Pero no pudo cumplir la promesa...

El señor Lupin disimulaba ante su hermano Richard el cada vez menos aprecio que sentía por su hijo, a quien consideraba un niño faldero, malcriado, mimado en exceso y que no gozaba de la virilidad propia de la antigua estirpe de los Lupin. Tío Richard, en broma, le decía a su hermano que el chico no había heredado más que sus ojos, que poco empeño había puesto en la faena, y aquello, pese a la simplicidad del comentario mismo, fustigaba aún más al padre, que se encogía con una sonrisa sarnosa. Observaba a su hijo corretear detrás de su prima Charlotte y, pese a su fuerza y su ingenio, se le antojaba un chiquillo encanijado y escurridizo y de poco talento. Después miraba a su mujer y, al hacerlo, era incapaz de culparla de algo; se atribuía entonces su mal magisterio al no haberle sabido enseñar a su hijo el amor y el respeto adecuados para un padre. Con mano dura había sabido su padre resolver aquellos problemas, pero él estaba ya muerto y, como bien le decía, lo acobardaba equivocarse. Dejaba al chiquillo corretear con Charlotte, que pronto se aburría con él y lo dejaba jugando sentado en el césped, y que fuera corriendo a esconderse en las faldas de su madre sin que se atreviera a ponerle una mano encima so pena de sufrir una recriminadora mirada de su mujer, o una lágrima tal vez, que tanto le pesaba en su conciencia.

Sólo cuando el chiquillo se le acercaba para hablarle despreocupadamente, aunque fuera simplemente para comunicarle algún recado que su madre le hubiera hecho llevar, Julius era completamente feliz. En ocasiones hasta llegaba a darle una moneda de plata para que se comprase algo a la tarde, pero Remus, gran previsor, la introducía en la ranura de su hucha-cerdo, que luego agitaba para ver cuánto tintinaba. Al hacerlo y comprobar que había bastantes monedas ya, corría con la hucha en alto para enseñársela a su madre y el señor Lupin, encogido, volvía a sentirse decepcionado por su único hijo, al que no conseguía querer más que a su propia vida.

La infancia de Remus se escapaba por entre sus dedos como el helado en un niño al que se le derrite en las manos. El destino caería sobre él con la agitación y la impiedad del mazo que rebana las cabezas, pues largo tiempo llevaba aguardándolo para que se cumpliesen los designios. Ni un ápice de culpa sintió Julius al saber que, por haberse enfadado con él, el niño había sido mordido por un hombre lobo, la especie a la que tanto odiaba. Ya no lo quería. Estaba dispuesto a hacer... lo que fuera.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

La siguiente escena: cómo se conocieron los señores Nicked, idea de **Paula Yemeroly**.


End file.
